1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, a multifunction peripheral of the aforementioned, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a developer carrier is used in an image forming apparatus, such as a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, a multifunction peripheral, etc., to develop a latent image formed on a photoconductor, which is a latent image bearer. The developer carrier is arranged at a position facing the photoconductor so as to develop the latent image on the photoconductor by carrying the developer stored in a developer accommodating container and conveying the developer to a developing position.
Conventionally, there are suggested various structures to remove a developer that remains on the photoconductor when an operation of a developing unit is stopped during a developing operation in such an image forming apparatus. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-209277 suggests a structure of collecting a developer remaining on a photoconductor by a developer carrier after rotating the photoconductor to convey the developer to the position at which the developer carrier is arranged while changing the electrostatic characteristic of the developer remaining on the photoconductor.
However, if the photoconductor is driven and rotated to remove the remaining developer, there may occur a rotation abnormality of the photoconductor due to locking of a photoconductor drive motor, which is caused by a load fluctuation generated by the remaining developer.
Thus, it is desirous to suppress the occurrence of the rotation abnormality of the photoconductor during the removing operation of removing the developer remaining on the photoconductor, which condition is caused by a stopping operation during a developing operation, when performing a subsequent startup operation.